Talk:Morsmordre
Question - Does this spell cause the dark marks on peoples arms to get darker too? Mafalda Hopkirk 23:35, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't think so. During the Goblet of Fire, Snape and Karkaroff both mentioned that the marks were getting darker as the year progressed, and the only known use of the spell was at the Quidditch World Cup. The Dark Mark may be linked to the vitality of Voldemort; as he grew stronger, so did the mark? - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 06:57, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Image Do we have a more canon image of the green dark mark from GF? --Parodist 15:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Meaning I think the "bite" part of Morsmordre" ''refers to the way the snake seems to be coming out of the skull's mouth. Curse Is ''Morsmordre really a curse? Wouldn't it be a charm? All it does is make a shape appear in the sky. 21:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : I think Morsmordre is a curse because it's totally related to Dark Magic. But it's just one of my numerous suggestions about the world of Harry Potter! We are magic (talk) 14:26, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Merge I don't see why this the incantation has it's own article, separate from the Dark Mark. Would anyone have a problem with a merge? It would be easy to make sure no information is lost. --Emmy (★) 23:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Or, at least, it's bizarre that there are three different articles: Dark Mark (tattoo), Dark Mark, and Morsmordre. There should either be one separate article focusing primarily on the tattoo and one focusing primarily on the incantation, but not all three. It also wouldn't make sense to get rid of the tattoo one and keep the other two, since the general Dark Mark page focuses equally on both the tat and the sky incantation. --Emmy (★) 23:45, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::...and, just strike all of that. There's a way to make this work. --Emmy (★) 23:49, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Horace Slughorn? When did Slughorn use this spell? I don't have the books handy right now, but I definitely don't recall him using it at any point. Could someone please include it in the article, if he indeed did use it? Thank you! 01:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :I guess the reason it's included is not that he actually used it, it's just the suggestion that he could if he wanted to. In Chapter 4 of Half-Blood Prince, when he pretends that the Death Eaters have come calling and Dumbledore finds him out, Dumbledore states that one of the reasons he knew Slughorn was faking was because the Dark Mark wasn't over the house. Slughorn comments that he knew that he had forgotten something. ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::The article really should make that clear. I'll fill in the details. ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Unforgiveable Before deleting the sentence, I thought I would add why this cannot be considered an "unforgiveable" curse. According to canon there are only three. The "unforgiveable" designation appears to relate to the fact that their unauthorized use would carry a mandatory life sentence in Azkaban. While morsmordre may be illegal, it almost certainly does not carry a "life without parole" sentence, and therefore would not be considered "unforgiveable." Wva (talk) 17:44, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Morsmordre seems like a norwegian word In `Norway 'mor(s)' stand for english word 'mum', while 'mord(re)' stand for english 'murder'. Mums ... .-. Wlac (talk) 16:27, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Morsmordre as a conjuration spell Although the spell doesn't actually conjure anything solid but just a vivid image, but still it's sort of a conjuration. So, should it be in the list of Known conjuration spells? 15:13, October 26, 2018 (UTC)